Quiz Me Baby!
by JakesWolf54
Summary: OK, I got this idea from Time To Question iCarly by seddielovesham. we've had SWAC and Twilight so review for more! T cause I have no idea what will happen. These are Facebook, Quizilla, Quibblo and your own questions. See A/N at bottom.
1. SWAC

First quiz is for SWAC

What Color Sharpie Are You?

SONNY=

Orange

You're an orange sharpie!(seriously that was all the description I got.)

CHAD=

Pink

You're a pink sharpie!(OMG ROTFL!)

ZORA=

Green

You're a green sharpie!

TAWNI=

Pink

You're a pink sharpie!(SAME. AS. CHAD!)

ME!(I'm going to be in all of these cause I'm selfish!)

Blue

You're a blue sharpie!

here's the questions:

What Do You Never Leave The House Without?

Makeup

Wallet

Sunglasses

Book

Keys

Cell

Gum

Pick Your Favorite Animal Out Of These:

Dragon

Snake

Shark

Frog

Tiger

Flamingo

Duck

What Is Your Dream Job?

To make millions

To be an actor/actress

To be a teacher

To be a doctor

To be a fashion stylist

To be a writer

To work with kids

Where Would You Rather Be Right Now?

Mall

Friend's House

Beach

Museum

Bowling Ally

Night Club

Concert

What Shoes Do You Wear?

Converse

Boots

High Heals

Gym Shoes

Sandals

Flip-Flops

Wedges

What's Your Favorite Genre Of Music?

Classical

Country

Alternative

Pop

Rock

Blues

Hip-Hop

What's Your Favorite Movie Genre?

Musical

Horror

Romance

Comedy

Drama

Suspense

Action

What Word Describes You Best?

Outgoing

Funny

Social

Smart

Dramatic

Creative

Lazy

What Music Group Are You Likely To Listen To?

Red Hot Chili Peppers

P!nk

Green Day

Orange Clubbers

Coldplay

Blue Man Group

Deep Purple

(I seriously think she made some of these up)

OK, review me your answers and I'll reply you(Sadly Offline)your sharpie color.

I got this idea from a fanfic Time To Question iCarly by seddielovesham. What show(or movie)should I question next and what should the quiz be about? should it be quizilla, quibblo, facebook or should it be YOUR questions? review me baby! Also review me the charecters you want me to do because I interview my faves. At the end of all the ideas I will have them IM eachother about their answers. I will do WHATEVER with these charecters! I will chose the most reviews or the one I know best! I will wikipedia the story if I don't know it.

See you next time one Quiz Me Baby!


	2. Twilight

Second quiz is for the twilight charecters

What would be your speciality in a zombie apocalypse?

Ok, ima make them all human in this, but acting the same

Bella=

Feild Medic(Ok then, this was card since they didn't have being eaten as an option)

Weapons of choice: Pistol, or shotgun, or any machine gun. Important items: Medical Kit, Syringe, Pain pills. Your best at being there for your comrades. If someone's injured, you'll be there to patch them up and make sure they won't die. Your friends will feel safer knowing your there by their side and although your proficiency with weapons isn't that great, you will still be of great help

Edward=

Berserker

Weapons of choice: Combat knife or any other knives , Axe, Bat, Chainsaw, Bayonet, Swords, and any other melee weapon. Your best at close combat and close encounters. Any zombies who get close enough to you and your group, will get the brains beaten out of them. When everyone is occupied or reloading, you will be there to save their lives. Your brute strength is what mostly helps you protect your teammates and will help them in a time of need.

Jasper(this is so his time)=

Pyro

Weapons of choice: Flamethrower and Molotov cocktails. Your best at incinerating your enemies. You love fire and burning everything, especially zombies. You will help the team by watching all sides with the fire you produce. Also, after every swarm of zombies, you'll be there to burn the rotting corpses' to ensure no one will come back for second helpings.

Alice=

Commando(CAN YOU PICTURE HER AS THAT!)

Weapons of choice: Assault rifles, Sub-machine guns, Light-machine guns, Turrets. Your best with any machine gun. You have the best reflexes to stop the quick zombies form penetrating the group's defenses. Within the group, you provide the heavy fire. In any given situation you'll be in front of the pack ready for anything to come running at you.

Emmett=(EASY! crush things, powerful)

Support Specialist

Weapons of choice: Combat Shotgun, Double-barreled Hunting Shotgun, Grenades, RPG. Your best around close quarters. The team relies on you for backup and to wipe out large groups of zombies. You'll help the team push forward when your surrounded. When there's tough enemies on the path, you'll be ready to clear them out and keep moving. Even if the zombies outnumber your squad, you still even out the odds.

Rosalie=

Sharpshooter

Weapons of choice: Pistols, Rifles, Magnums, Sniper rifles, Bow and arrow, Crossbow. Your best at getting head shots. The team will need you to kill far zombies before you and your team are noticed. Also, during a swarm, you'll dispose of the undead more quickly with your shots to their head. You prefer large, open areas with plenty of space to shoot. Out of all your team, you'll waste the least ammo because with you it's one shot, one kill.

Jacob=

Support Specialist

Weapons of choice: Combat Shotgun, Double-barreled Hunting Shotgun, Grenades, RPG. Your best around close quarters. The team relies on you for backup and to wipe out large groups of zombies. You'll help the team push forward when your surrounded. When there's tough enemies on the path, you'll be ready to clear them out and keep moving. Even if the zombies outnumber your squad, you still even out the odds.

Me=

Pyro.

See Jaspers discription.

heres the questions:

When you see a zombie you think of killing it by?

Stabbing it in the head.

Blowing it up.

Getting help.

Smashing its head.

Shooting it.

Burning it.

Theres zombies everywhere, You look around and decide to go to where?

Gun store

Gas Station

Hospital

Apartments

Inside the building

Roof of resterant.

Which wepon do you prefer something with?

Good accuracy and scope.

Power.

Automatic.

Medical suplies and wepons later.

Fire

Sharp and swingable

Back Up Wepon?

Second pistol

Molotov Cocktail(explosive)

Grenade

Machete

Extra Clip

Pain Pills

When it comes to comerades?

Close by to see groups.

They're behind because you think your faster.

You want to protect them.

You want them to let you take care of it.

Want them spread apart so no friendly fire

Out of sight.

One good trait about you?

Endurance

Wepons knowledge

Strength

Accuracy

Caution

Caring

Your favorate thing to do?

Run

Shoot

Martial Arts

Lift Weights

Barbacue

Think and be alone

I got this idea from a fanfic Time To Question iCarly by seddielovesham. What show(or movie)should I question next and what should the quiz be about? should it be quizilla, quibblo, facebook or should it be YOUR questions? review me baby! Also review me the charecters you want me to do because I interview my faves. At the end of all the ideas I will have them IM eachother about their answers. I will do WHATEVER with these charecters! I will chose the most reviews or the one I know best! I will wikipedia the story if I don't know it.

See you next time on Quiz Me Baby!


	3. HP

Third Quiz is for the Harry Potter Charecters.

What Jersey Shore Charecter Are You?

HARRY=

Angelina

Always has something on her mind and is never afraid to say what it is. Your a real cock-blocker if you must.

(A/N pretty close, except HARRY IS A GUY! lol)

RON=

Pauly D

You are a true guido with your fresh new hair cut and fresh tan. Always getting laid and not afraid to show off what you got. Good person thats just there to have some fun.

(A/N ummmm... try NO!)

DRACO=

Angelina

Always has something on her mind and is never afraid to say what it is. Your a real cock-blocker if you must.

(A/N AGAIN!)

LUNA=

Sammi "Sweatheart"

When it comes to dating you are not messing around. When it comes to your love life your a real heartbreaker. You love your guidos but need to be respected or things could get messy.

(A/N I want to say, that is makes ANY sense at all. but i just can't. I... WTF!)

SIRIUS=

Jenni "J-Woww"

Don't mess with the J-WOWW, you're a real feisty one. Boyfriends back home don't stop this party girl from getting crazy at the Jersey Shore!

(A/N OMG!)

Me=

Nicole "Snooki"

You don't care about what people think about you, your out for a good time. You're looking for the man of your dreams but are having a hard time finding this guido. You love the attention and will do ANYTHING to get it.

(A/N this is pretty close except the attention part. SHE IS MY FAVE OFF THE SHOW!

questions:

What do you do on a saterday night?

Taking care of date

Trying to hookup

Fighting with friends

Chilling at the bar waiting for the croud to come to you

The dance floor getting crazy

Watching every move your date makes

Flirting with everyone you see

Cracking jokes to anyone

What do your friends think of you?

Flirty

Player

Sweet

You got swagger

Lovable

Wild

Funny

Controling

At the club who are you with?

You left early because of drama

Your boo

Opposite sex

DJ

With people cracking jokes

The cops

Who's ever body you see

Dance floor

What type of relationship are you looking for?

Nothing to serious... I like to have fun

Relationship? I just want to fight!

A serious and committed relationship

Something serious and playful

I don't want to be whipped but I want a steady relatioship

I just want some fun with a nice looking partner

A sextual one

Nothing to serious...

What would your nickname be?

Angel Devil

Sex Kitten

Muscles In The Bag

The Joker

Drunkie

Fighter

Player

Roll Loose

Ok, review me your answers and I'll PM your results to you.

I got this idea from a fanfic Time To Question iCarly by seddielovesham. What show(or movie)should I question next and what should the quiz be about? should it be quizilla, quibblo, facebook or should it be YOUR questions? review me baby! Also review me the charecters you want me to do because I interview my faves. At the end of all the ideas I will have them IM eachother about their answers. I will do WHATEVER with these charecters! I will chose the most reviews or the one I know best! I will wikipedia the story if I don't know it.

See you next time on Quiz Me Baby!


	4. Vamp Diaries

Hey, what's up you guys? Now before you get out the torches and attack me I'm not gonna be doing Percy Jackson. Whyyyyyyy? you ask/whine? I'll respond. Want some cheese with that whine? I NEVER SAW IT OR READ IT! So sorry requester, who's name escapes me.) You'll have to settle for...*drum roll*

VAMPIRE DIARIES GIRLS WHAT'S YOUR VAMPIRE NAME GIRLS ONLY AND BOYS ARE YOU CAPABLE OF BEING A MAIN CHARECTER FROM A BOOK OR MOVIE!

Elena-

Demina

You love to scare people but you also like to find interesting friends.

(A/N ummmmm... try NO!)

Bonnie-

Demina

(See Elena's result)

(A/N IS THAT THE ONLY RESULT OR SOMETHING?)

Caroline-

Scarlet

You are passionate and fun.

(A/N sorta)

Elena's Aunt-

Scarlet

See Caroline

(A/N for an adult)

Damon-

Partner!

You did very well, but I don't think you are capible of being an excelent role model, but that doesn't mean you can't change that!

(A/N surrrrreeee he can. but yeah, bad role model)

Stephan-

Hello Ishamel!

You did it. You show excellent leadership, bravery, and superb abilities.

Jeremy-

Hello Ishamel!

See Stephan's result.

(A/N yeah, and I died last friday.)

Me-

Partner!

See Damon's Result.

(A/N yep.)

OK, now for the answers! Review me your answers!

Your friend is being insulted, even though it is playful you...

Make this problem your own

Let your friend fight their own battles, it'll teach them independance.

Are you...

Funny, but serious at the right times

Naterally hillarious, you crack your friends up all the time.

You are faced with a situation where your friend goes to an island like in Jurrasic Park. Nobody knows that he is there and he has lost communications. Should you...

Go to the island out of worry

Call for help because you would be in danger if you went.

Do you...

Not care about school as long as you keep your grades up

You enjoy going to school or hate it.

You perfer...

Traveling by plane

Or boat

Do you...

Only take quizzes relevent to you

Take alot of quizzes

You act...

When you are offended

When you have time.

Do you...

Not really have a favorate movie

Have a few favorites

Are you...

A story teller

A story listener

You are held up hostage, you...

Sweep the leg of the person closest to you then take cover while gradually taking out all of the other thieves with the weapon you took from the guy you knocked down.

Ok, review me your answers and I'll PM your results to you.

I got this idea from a fanfic Time To Question iCarly by seddielovesham. What show(or movie)should I question next and what should the quiz be about? should it be quizilla, quibblo, facebook or should it be YOUR questions? review me baby! Also review me the charecters you want me to do because I interview my faves. At the end of all the ideas I will have them IM eachother about their answers. I will do WHATEVER with these charecters! I will chose the most reviews or the one I know best! I will wikipedia the story if I don't know it.

See you next time on Quiz Me Baby!


End file.
